


Against All Odds

by mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Professor Tharn Thara Kirigun, Student Type Thiwat Phawattakun, Sugar Baby Type Thiwat Phawattakun, Sugar Daddy Tharn Thara Kirigun, Teacher-Student Relationship, might continue idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110/pseuds/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110
Summary: With the whole world trying to pull them apart all Tharn and Type want to do is stay together. Because fuck everyone else. Tharn was happy, Type was happy, and that's all that mattered. So they were going to stay together against all odds.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 25
Kudos: 246





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so here's a TharnType Professor/Student AU that no one asked for, you're welcome. Couple of things; Tharn and Type are ten years apart. Type is a nineteen year old college sophomore and Tharn is a twenty-nine year old Principles of Music professor. Oh and just for clarification, Tharn and Type employ the same college but Tharn is not Type's professor.
> 
> That's about it, so have fun, good luck, and enjoy. <3

"So how long?"

Tharn recognized the voice. It was that Team guy. One of Type's more _questionable_ choices of companionship. Though Tharn was sure Type didn't really consider them friends.

"What the fuck do you want now?"

Tharn smiled softly even as the doubts swirled his mind. Just hearing that voice. The gruff. The sharp tongue spilling out unmatched wit. It made him feel better. The doubts were still there, but ebbed.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Type huffed in barely interested annoyance. "I got better shit to do, like my actual work, than play twenty stupid fucking questions with you."

"Fuck off, Thiwat." Team snapped back. But the bite was nowhere near as strong. "And what the shit is up with that fucking jacket?"

Tharn wished he could see into the room, but that would risk detection. And though Tharn had come to see his boyfriend, he still didn't think he was ready. His heart was heavy, it naturally sought Type's comfort, but his head was still screaming at him. He couldn't face the man beyond the wall. So he stayed put and listened, standing by the opened door.

Tharn heard shifted movements. "I like it." Type sounded defensive. "It's warm."

"Yeah?" Team teased. "You sure the fact that you wear that piece of shit everyday isn't because your sugar daddy bought that for you?"

"So fucking what if it's from Tharn?" Type questioned. "It's nice."

Team scoffed. "Pussy. You're fucking whipped."

"Don't you have anything better to do than piss me off?" Type questioned.

"Didn't deny it." Team pointed out pleasantly. "So again, Thiwat, I ask--"

"Please don't." Type cut him off. "Rid me of your stupidity."

"How long you gonna take advantage of that walking piece of sex?" Team ignored Type's request again.

A hard slam. " _Don't_ insult Tharn."

"Oh ho," Team sounded pleased. "Poked the bear did I, slut?" There was no rebuttal. "So? Got an answer?"

"As long as I can." Type gruffed out.

Tharn's heart absolutely seized. It hurt so bad, he grasped the fabric in front of his chest. Tharn against all odds, thought that-- Type might've loved him back. He was so sure, in fact, that even as the doubts swam through his head and weighted his soul, none of it had felt real till this exact moment.

Tharn didn't want to think even for one second, no matter how much his friends had warned him, that Type might actually only be with him for his money. It was too much. I mean, he knew he spoiled Type to no end but it wasn't because Type ever spoke up about it first. It was because he wanted to.

He'd been the one to insist on the car when he learned that Type either hitched rides or walked through his dangerous neighborhood to school everyday because his own car was permanently in the shop. He'd been the one to buy Type all the food he wanted when he learned that every penny the boy earned from his job worked towards his tuition, and that Type rarely ate meals as big or as often as he should. He'd been the one. He bought Type the shoes, clothes, food, and more, not because Type ever, _ever_ once asked. In fact he, more often than not, voiced his dislike for Tharn spending his fortune on him. He did it because he wanted to. Because spoiling Type was his genuine pleasure. So how could he believe that Type was actually only with him to take advantage of him for 'as long as he could'?

Maybe Tharn had been too naive. Maybe when he thought that if he could just love Type with his all, then Type would love him back, he was just being stupid and unrealistic. Maybe the world didn't work that way.

"So you admit it." Team snapped Tharn back to reality. "You really are with that white collar for the dough." Type said nothing. Tharn's fingers clenching tighter around the fabric of his shirt reflected the pain pulsing through his broken heart. Type didn't love him. "All that money and all you get is this shitty jacket and a meal or two every week?" He questioned. "What, you don't put out like you should, slut?"

"You don't fucking know what you're talking about, you piece of shit." Type sounded like he was out for blood.

No matter how heart broken, Tharn set his feet. Ready to run in and interfere if Type actually got physical, he couldn't let him risk getting expelled from school, not after how hard he's worked for the past two years.

"If Tharn's not willing to dump me, then I'll be with him as long as I can." Type clarified.

Tharn shook his head. Soul on the floor and he still didn't think he'd ever be willing to dump Type.

"I heard something about that, by the way." Team sparked. "Heard your man got his heart broken a few years back. Messed him up a little. Heard you're nothing but his rebound. Can't be too long till he gets over it, right? You guys have had your run don't you think?"

"It's none of your business what happened to him all those years ago." Type sneered. "All you need to know is, rebound or not, he chose me. So I'm staying with him and you can take your offer, and shove it up your ass, fuckface."

Tharn shifted. Team had come onto Type?

"He got a wonder dick or something?" Team scoffed. "Why are you so fucking hung up on this asshole?"

"Three things." Type seethed. "One," then Tharn heard a dull thud and Team sharply cussing. It took him a second to realize that Type must've punched him. He gasped softly and pushed himself off the wall.

"Fuck!" Team shouted wildly. "You fucking broke my nose!"

Tharn waited with baited breath, his belated reaction clenching a berated heart. It didn't sound like a fight. Tharn just listened and breathed.

"It's not broken you big baby, you're just sensitive. Go clean up the blood, the sinks over there." Type griped. Tharn sighed when, after a few drawn out seconds, he heard a faucet running. He relaxed back against the wall. "Now two, insult my boyfriend one more time and you wake up in the infirmary. And three, you couldn't handle even looking at his wonder dick."

Team snorted. "Geez so now we get how he's got you on this fucking leash."

"Tharn doesn't have anything on me." Type growled. "How many times-- I'm choosing to stay with him!"

Tharn looked at the floor where his heart was. For his money? It was starting to sound like something else.

"You're gonna regret this, Thiwat," Team promised, "he's gonna throw you away. The second he gets bored of your poor boy routine. As soon as he gets over his ex. The fucking moment he realizes he can't take your shitty temper, or your asshole personality, or your fucking mouth anymore, he'll throw you out like the trash you are."

Tharn shook his head again. Never, never.

"And?" Type questioned. "Fuckwad, you think I don't know that? You think _I_ don't know that?! Holy shit-- Why does everyone and their fucking mother think that this is somehow news to me? I know he's too good for me! I know he's gonna leave me!" Type sighed roughly. "It might just be a matter of time, but like I fucking said," he sounded absolutely drained, the pieces of Tharn's heart went out to their tormentor, " 'as long as I can.' Team, you piece of shit, I'm gonna say this once more, so get this through your thick fucking skull; I'm with Tharn," he emphasized every word, "till the day he leaves."

"Holy fuck." Team laughed mirthlessly. "You're even more stupid than you look, you actually went and fell in love with your sugar daddy."

"So what?" Type snapped. "It's more than you'll ever know. At least I'm capable."

"Oh you're capable alright, but not of love." Team said. "Wanna get over here and show me what you're really capable of, slut?"

Okay, _that_ was a sleazy ass proposition if Tharn had _ever_ heard one. And fuck if he's heard enough.

Tharn pushed off the wall and opened the door to the empty chemistry lab. Well, empty apart from two occupants.

Neither of them noticed him however, he was too far away and one was too busy pulling the other up roughly from his seat and holding him close.

Tharn watched as Type tripped into Team's grip and caught himself on Team's arms for balance. He growled and marched closer. This asshole needed to get his hands off of Type right now.

Team suddenly looked up and saw Tharn barreling towards them. He shoved Type away and made an exaggerated expression of shock.

Type stumbled back against the desk he used to be working on, "what the fuck--"

"Professor Kirigun!" Team shouted loudly. He sounded absolutely appalled, "T-this isn't what it looks like, I swear!"

Type's whole body tensed as he looked over his shoulder. "Tharn." He sounded...scared. Like Tharn might actually be mad at him right now. Tharn hated it.

Tharn's eyes slipped to Team fast enough to see the smirk that he was too slow to wipe from his face. Motherfucker thought he was slick. Making it look like Type would actually cheat on him.

"Out." Tharn growled at Team. He'd never hit a student, but this one in particular was testing his patience.

Team made a show of scrambling out with no further words.

Type wouldn't meet Tharn's eyes even after they were alone. He played his hands for a few moments before he grabbed his bag from the floor and began packing his work.

"Wow, it looks like my shift is starting in like--"

"Sit." Tharn commanded.

Type stopped gathering his papers. He dropped his bag against the desk and pulled the stool over to himself, awkwardly working his way on top of it.

"Tharn, it really wasn't what it looked like." Type said in a small voice.

"Really?" Tharn crossed his arms. "Because it looked to me like your friend was trying to take advantage of you without your consent and was trying to make it look like you were coming onto him."

Type's eyes snapped up to Tharn's in surprise. He swallowed heavily.

"Am I wrong?" Tharn asked, knowing he wasn't.

Type shook his head. "How did you--"

"I'm not stupid Type, I saw him grab you." Tharn informed.

"Oh." Type nodded, looking away again.

Tharn couldn't help it, Type was being too cute. He stepped forward and released his crossed arms, moving to hold Type's face in his hands. His thumbs stroked gently over precious skin. His heart soared at the connection his hands made. Just holding this boy again. The doubts and fears were gone. So far out reach he thought himself stupid to have ever fallen for such lies. Even for a second. Even when hearing those misunderstood words from Type's mouth. _As long as I can._ Type was willing to be with him as long as Tharn would have him. As long as forever was.

"Hi baby." Tharn whispered softly.

Type's eyes fluttered closed. He sighed and brought his hands up to Tharn's wrists. "Hi."

Tharn hummed and kissed Type's forehead. Then he tilted Type’s face up and kissed him properly.

"You're in a good mood." Type surmised when he pulled away.

Type just admitted for the first time that he loved Tharn, of course he was in a good mood. If only Tharn could get him to say it again.

Instead the professor shrugged. "Good day."

Type hummed. "Sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine." Tharn shrugged. "At least right now, it is."

"What are you even doing here anyway?" Type looked up at Tharn and pulled him away from his face slowly. Keeping their hands together. "Don't you have class?"

"I cancelled today." Tharn shrugged. "Actually Type I came here because there's something I need to talk with you about."

Tharn saw Type tense ever so slightly. "Okay." He said strongly.

Tharn sighed and pulled up a stool. Truth be told, he's been putting this conversation off a long time.

"I know I haven't been very forthcoming about my past relationships." Tharn started. "You know the gist of just about all of them, except the last, and I wanted to tell you about it. About-- about my ex specifically. Not just the relationship."

Type swallowed and nodded heavily his hands tightened around his knees as he looked to the ground. "Oh." He said again. But it sounded different than before. Tharn couldn't pinpoint how. But Type sounded...different. "As long as we're being honest," Type sighed, "I had heard something about it."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry you did." Tharn said. "This information about myself, when concerning you, should only come from me." Type nodded, still not looking up. "Type what I'm about to say isn't really very easy to talk about, and I admit I've been putting off having this conversation with you for several reasons, but this is more important than those reasons. So," he took Type's hand in his.

Tharn blinked back in quiet surprise. He looked at the hand he was holding. It felt different. Not so much willing to be held, as it was pliant. Like a living doll just waiting to be moved. 

Tharn looked at Type but the boy was looking away. "I uh, I don't think I can put this off any longer. Not only is it torturing me, but it's also completely unfair to you."

"Tharn." Type's voice scratched open. He sounded-- like he was crying.

Tharn's heart jumped. What-- when? Why? Type _never_ cried. Then Type was pulling his hand away from Tharn's very softly.

The boy shook his head. "You don't have to say it. It's okay." Type sniffled and looked around them. Reaching for his bag. "If it's so hard for you," he almost laughed but it was more like a wet scoff, "I'll spare you the pain."

Tharn looked helplessly up at Type as the boy stood. "Type." His whole body went numb at the sight of Type finally looking back at him. There were slow tears slipping down his cheeks. Tears falling from reddened eyes.

"It's okay, Tharn." The boy repeated. "I knew this would happen, I just didn't think it'd be-- but I, I won't be in your way any longer." Type wiped his face, sniffling again, and smiled. "I'm happy for you, Tharn."

Then he was walking away.

Tharn shot up, stopping Type with his arms. "Wait, wait, Type why are you leaving? Stop leaving."

"God," Type scoffed. He wouldn't look at Tharn. Fighting his grip. "It'll be easier for both of us if you just let me walk away now."

"Type--"

" _Please_ Tharn." Type finally glared back at him. "I don't-- I can't hear you say it. Please don't make me. Let it be your parting gift to me, okay? Just let me go."

"Wh-- no." Tharn said sternly. "No, Type, what the hell are you saying? I- I'm not breaking up with you!"

Type stopped struggling. Stopped breathing, stopped everything.

"What?" His voice was air thin.

"You silly, silly boy." Tharn hugged Type's shell shocked body close. "I don't think I could ever, ever break up with you. And I'm certainly not doing it now."

"You're--" Type looked to the side, but not totally at Tharn. "You're not breaking up with me?"

"No." Tharn laughed in relief. Type was understanding.

"But-- but your ex." Type fully turned to face Tharn. "Isn't this what you were going to tell me? That you're over your ex so you don't need me anymore?"

Tharn's expression turned dangerous. "Type." He said strongly. But he softened up quickly and patted the boys hair back. The crying face before him smoothing the cracks of his heart together. "You were never the rebound. I was well, well over my last relationship by the time I met you."

"But I thought--"

"You heard from other people, my colleagues no doubt, that I had my heart broken a long time ago, and that's true." Tharn nodded. "What isn't true is the remote idea that I might still be in love with anyone else when I'm so obviously in love with one person. You, Type."

Type's lips pursed to a thin line. "What?" He said again, just as full of disbelief and hope as before.

Tharn laughed again and brushed back Type's hair. "I said I'm in love with you baby."

"Tharn." Type gasped. "Don't-- don't start saying things just to get me to stay."

"Why not?" Tharn asked. "If I want you to stay and the things are true, then why can't I say them?"

"Because you can't be in love with me." Type shook his head. "I'm not good for you."

"You're exactly good for me, darling." Tharn kissed his forehead gently.

"But-- but I'm so stubborn and hard-headed." Type argued.

Tharn nodded. "And I love you."

"But I have a shitty mouth and a bad temper." Type tried again.

"And I love you." Tharn smiled softly.

"But I start fights with you when I shouldn't! I get jealous when I shouldn't!" Type was desperate.

"I still love you." Tharn shrugged like he was helpless to it.

"But I-- I hate you," Type shook his head and cried harder. He pulled Tharn in like he couldn't bear a second more out of his arms and hugged him tight. "I hate you."

Tharn wrapped his arms around Type just as tightly and rubbed his back. "That's okay, baby, I love you enough for the both of us."

"No." Type sobbed.

"Yes."

"You don't." Type insisted. "You can't."

"I do."

And Tharn held him as he cried.

  
///

  
BEFORE

"Ah shit." Tharn sighed as he unintentionally splashed through a deep puddle.

It was lucky his jeans were thick and he'd worn his dress boots. Or he'd be worse off. Instead he just shook it off and continued his trek through the sheets of rain.

It wasn't harsh or swept up, the rain, just continuous, and copious.

Tharn sighed. It was the very end of a long day and it was time to make a date at his regular coffee shop. He usually spent an hour or so at this place, the 4, it was called just catching up on the day's work, grading papers and winding down a little bit with a nice cup of coffee, sometimes tea, before finally heading home.

Everyday except, apparently this drizzling late afternoon, when he'd walked up the familiar grounds of one of his favorite close-campus bistros, he'd been met undauntingly with a 'closed due to weather' sign.

Well fuck.

He looked around the plaza for any place he could walk to from where he was at that just had seating and hopefully some outlets.

After a quick look around it was clear anything open was some sort of shopping establishment or restaurant that wouldn't have outlets.

Tharn sighed and just decided to walk next door. The place was the only one on the strip with wooden doors so maybe that said something.

He folded his umbrella down, shaking it out, before he pulled the door.

Stepping in the atmosphere was instantly very welcoming. The ambiance was dim but light enough that he didn't have to squint to see. The soft carpet at his feet said expensive, but worth it. One of his favorite restaurants was a little like this one, Valor, it was called, and if you just traded the dark red walls trimmed with gold, for white walls and silver blue trim, you'd have a pretty similar outfit.

Tharn looked around the place. Decently full. There was at least one occupant at every other table and some patrons populating the wine bar in the back. So it was dineable with an acceptable amount of background noise, and best of all, no small children. Tharn could focus on his work nicely here.

Tharn moved to grasp his umbrella and briefcase in one hand as he walked up to the guest podium.

"Hello." Tharn smiled at the hostess that greeted him.

"Hello, welcome sir," she smiled politely. "The size of your party?"

"Just one." He said simply.

"Okay," she wrote something down, "and can I get a last name?"

"Kirigun." Tharn answered.

"Alright," she proceeded to write that down, before smiling up at him. "You just caught us at the start of our dinner hours and there are a few available positions, but if in the future if you would want to bring a bigger party, or dine at a later hour a reservation would have to be made."

"Alright, thank you." Tharn nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"If you'll follow me, Mr. Kirigun."

"Yeah, sure." He fell into quick step behind her as she led him through the main dining floor turning into a second room, before stopping at an open two-seater. "Is the table to your liking, sir?" She asked, setting down his menu.

"Um actually," he started, "could I get a table somewhere more towards the back? I came over from the university and I just needed a private place to get some work done."

"Not a problem, sir, right this way." She picked up his menu and walked him, as per his request, to the further dining room. 

She sat him in a booth next to one of the large windows for a lot of natural lighting. And even though it was overcast out, it was still a great help.

"Is this a preferable table?" She asked, keeping his menu up just in case.

He quickly nodded, sliding into the deep red leather seat. "This is perfect, thank you."

She set his menu down in front of him, "Yes sir, my pleasure. Your waiter will be here shortly to take your order."

Tharn looked up at her as he opened his menu. "Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome, enjoy your meal." She smiled one last time before she was off to the front again.

Tharn browsed the menu vaguely, not really hungry, settling for a simple appetizer and an iced tea before pulling out his work.

He pulled his file and, as tradition, started with his last class of the day, first. He didn't know why he did it this way, it seemed easier somehow than starting to grade in order. His last was one of his more advanced classes, he had one other of the same level, and three freshman-sophomore credit classes.

He'd made three different tests for the advanced classes to discourage cheating. He pulled the three separate answer sheets and started grading. He was suddenly very, very grateful for the booth seat, it not only provided adequate light for him to work, but also room enough for him to spread his work out and still be comfortable. He silently thanked the hostess again in his mind and made an internal note to remember this place so long as the service kept up just as well.

He wasn't even halfway into his first test when someone walked up to his table.

"Good evening sir," said a light voice, "my name is Type and I'll--"

Tharn looked up at his waiter. He had to hold his breath for a recuperating second as he unexpectedly stared into the most handsome face he's ever seen.

"uh, I'll, I'll be your waiter for tonight."

The boy couldn't have been twenty-five, he had such a baby face. It made Tharn feel a little bad for so shamelessly ogling him, this boy could easily be one of his students. He so clearly wasn't, because Tharn would have remembered a face like this, but he could have been. And now he was cursing and thanking the whole universe that this kid wasn't his student.

"Krub." Tharn said stupidly, because what was he supposed to say?

"Um," the kid's eyes darted around as Tharn openly stared at him like an idiot. "Is there anything I can start you off with...sir?"

"Oh!" Tharn snapped back to reality what the hell was he doing?

Tharn surprised the kid, Type, his name was Type. Tharn surprised Type by sliding out of the booth to stand and face him. They were about the same height, Tharn noted. Tall kid. Baby face. Pretty face. _Talk Kirigun!_

"Tharn," Tharn stupidly held his hand out, "please, call me-- um, my name is Tharn."

"Heh, uh," Type looked at his hand nervously. "Why are you standing?"

"Because I'm a gentleman." Tharn said. "And a gentleman should stand when meeting someone so beautiful."

"Oh god." Type squirmed as he bit back his smile. He slowly took Tharn's hand and Tharn felt a buzz of electricity sing through their connection. "Type, uh Thiwat. Phawattakun."

"Tharn Thara Kirigun."

Then Type was looking at him like everything suddenly made sense. "Professor Handsome. Okay."

Tharn choked out a cough. "Excuse me?"

Type eyes widened as he snapped his mouth shut. " _Fuck._ " He froze again and proceeded to clamp a hand over his mouth. "Shit." He dropped his hand. "Um, sorry, ah-- I mean," he bowed slightly, "my apologies sir-- professor, it's just a stupid nickname I’ve heard. Um, I attend the university."

" _That's_ what my students call me?" Tharn was way more amused at Type's nervous disposition, than he was offended or flattered? At his newly learned nickname.

"That's what everyone calls you--" Type closed his mouth again. He whined behind his lips and shook his head. "Can I get you anything?" He rushed out. "Water, coke, tea, anything?"

"Oh yes, an ice tea please."

"Great." Type sighed. "Sweet or unsweet?"

"Baby, I'm about as sweet as they come." Tharn winked.

"Holy fuck." Type covered his face. "I think I hate you." He laughed.

"Sweet please." Tharn smiled, pleased with Type's reaction and slid back into the booth.

"Anything else?" Type said as he wrote the small order down.

"Your number would be nice."

Type chuckled. "I'll do you one better and just serve you for the night."

"Mm, I believe it." Tharn put his head in his hand.

Type scoffed and shook his head. "Wow."

"I'm sorry if I'm coming off like a noncommittal douche bag." Tharn leaned back. "I really can't help myself with you."

"Try harder, sir."

"Do you get hit on alot at work?" Tharn asked. He wouldn't be surprised, this kid was fucking gorgeous. But he also didn't want to be just another asshole coming in hitting on him and leaving without making any other kind of impact.

Type shrugged. "The tips are nice."

"Sorry." Tharn shook his head. "If you're uncomfortable, I'll stop."

Type looked at Tharn pensively for a second, like he was trying to figure his angle. "Let's just start with your order. Are you ready yet, or do I need to come back?"

"No, I'm ready." Tharn quickly ordered his appetizer and reluctantly bid Type goodbye.

He watched the boy walk away for a moment before he shook his head and got back to work. He hadn't made it three questions further before there was an ice tea being set down in front of him on a complementary coaster.

"That was fast." Tharn hummed.

"It's tea." Type shrugged. "Kinda hard to fuck up."

Tharn chuckled and sat back, "I suppose so."

"Your food will be ready in a moment." Type let him know.

"Can I ask your opinion on something?" Tharn suddenly questioned.

Type looked around them nervously. "Will this take long?"

"Two seconds." Tharn promised.

"Alright,” he seemed hesitant even as he agreed. “Shoot."

"Before we continue, I have to make sure," Tharn started, "you're not one of my students are you?"

"Uh no. Definitely not." Type chuckled. "I'm a sports science major."

"Oh," Tharn sat up. "What sport do you play?"

"Football." Type offered.

"Well I guess I'll have to make the next game." Tharn decided.

Type scoffed. "As long as you don't bring your briefcase, sure."

"What?" Tharn looked at his case. "What's wrong with my briefcase? I like it."

"It's very," Type shook his head, "professory."

"Um, thank you?" Tharn questioned.

"You're welcome." Type nodded. "Is that my opinion given?"

"I suppose it is, but it's not how I meant." Tharn said, smiling.

"Oh well," Type shrugged. "You know what they say about choosing beggars. Your food will be out in a moment sir."

Type chuckled as he walked off and Tharn couldn't help but watch him walk away again.

Damn. This kid was gonna be the death of him.

  
///

"Here you are sir," Type set down Tharn's appetizer, "does everything look okay?"

"Not as good as you." Tharn winked.

"Is that the best you've got?" Type snarked right back, leaving Tharn pleasantly speechless as he walked away.

///

"Yes?" Type sighed in exasperation, but he was smiling.

"Got any recommendations on the soup?" Tharn asked casually.

"Wow." Type snorted. "How long has it been since you've flirted?"

Tharn sighed heavily. "Long time."

"Old man."

"Cheeky brat."

///

"See? Here, on number four and then again on number eleven." Tharn showed Type each question.

Type tsked and shook his head. "What the hell are these idiots thinking?"

Tharn laughed. "I sometimes wonder that myself. I mean it's not like I don't teach them."

"Of course, of course."

"I know I went over this specific question like three times last week." Tharn sighed.

"Sometimes it's not you, professor." Type shrugged. "I myself am a straight A student."

"Oh yeah?" Tharn leaned back.

Type nodded smugly. "Of course."

"You should enroll in my class." Tharn offered.

"Sorry, I'm not really a music guy." Type backed off. "I enjoy it okay, but-- and I'm saying this as gently as possible-- your shit looks boring."

Tharn burst out laughing.

///

"Sir, are you ready for the check?"

"When do you get off of work?"

"Not for another four hours."

"Sorry, it looks like my check is being delayed four hours."

"Okay krub."

///

"Professor Kirigun, if I come over to your table one more time, I think my manager's actually gonna kill me." Type snickered.

"But I'm a paying customer." Tharn defended.

Type shrugged. "I think it's the only thing keeping you here, at this point."

"Actually you are." Tharn smiled.

"Shut up."

///

"No, I mean it," Tharn smiled even as Type scoffed at him. "Hate the stuff."

"The hell is wrong with you? You're denying yourself like half of the world's cuisine." Type shook his head.

"Gladly too, I'm such a bastard." Tharn laughed.

Type nodded in agreement and Tharn laughed harder. "Alright, so no spice." He wrote something down. "In that case, I recommend our seafood platter."

"Ah." Tharn shifted in his seat smiling guiltily up at Type. "Funny story--"

///

"No, I'm an only child." Type shook his head. "My parents made the perfect baby and just decided to quit while they were ahead."

"Makes sense." Tharn nodded.

"But you have...two siblings?"

"I'm the middle child." Tharn shrugged.

"Makes sense." Type rolled his eyes.

///

"Wait so where's your car?" Tharn was almost afraid to ask.

"It's just in my parents garage collecting dust." Type sighed. "I can't afford to pay tuition and get it repaired, so I mostly take the bus or walk. The dorms are nearby anyway."

Tharn filed that information away for later. He wasn't too sure, but he didn't like the look of the neighborhood near the student dorms.

///

  
Tharn sighed as he poured over the answers of these last few tests. He had them all memorized by now, but he kept the cheat sheets with him for extra security.

He popped another strawberry into his mouth. Compliments of Type. According to him, he'd stolen them just for Tharn when he'd ordered dessert. Type had claimed it was only because he felt bad that Tharn was staying so late and paying so much just for him. Tharn was just happy with the thought.

Tharn completed the test he was working on and stretched with a sigh. His muscles were stiff. He checked his watch. It's been a while since Type had last come over. Tharn gave a quick look around the room before diving back into it. Second to last paper. He was almost home free. 

It had taken a few more minutes, twenty or so, before Tharn finally finished his work for the day, still having a week to finish grading the rest of his classes, but his mind was hardly satisfied as it usually might be at the end of a work-goal like this. Mostly because Type hadn’t come up to his table or even been on the floor in almost a full half an hour. Tharn, with a set frown on his face, gave one last sweep of the room, disappointment filled his chest when he found nothing.

Again, Tharn checked his watch. It was almost thirty minutes past the hour. Had Type actually just left when he finished his shift? It would make sense, they didn’t know each other, and Type had no obligation to Tharn, but the man couldn’t help but feel a little down-trodden. He thought, even if only for a second, that there might really be something there with this Type. Geez. Maybe it really has been too long since he’d put himself out there.

Tharn sighed and gathered his things, leaving a generous tip before walking to the front.

It had long since stopped raining out, but the air was still humid, sticky with electricity. The heavy pull of the early night warmed his cheeks and breath. Tharn sighed as he stepped out into the parking lot, making his way back across the street to the university where his car was waiting for him. Ready to go home.

“Alright,”

The voice had him stopping cold after having taken only one step.

“You got me.” It relented.

Tharn turned, looking back at the most beautiful face he’d ever known for the second time. Type had changed, he instantly noticed. He was wearing much more casual clothes now, that certainly looked more appealing on him than a monkey suit he’d been forced to wear. Though Tharn’s mind started wandering to dangerous things, like how this new outfit would look on his bedroom floor.

“One date.” Type smiled holding up his index finger for emphasis. “Then we’ll see.”

“One date?”

Type stepped up to Tharn with sheer confidence. He dug a pen out of his jeans and boldly reached into the front inside pocket of Tharn’s coat, maintaining eye contact as his hands grazed a hard muscled chest that was covered only by thin blue fabric, before pulling out Tharn’s wallet and opening it. Type slipped two business cards from the thick foldable leather, the first he wrote something down on before returning it, and the wallet, back to Tharn’s pocket, the second he kept for himself.

“Well what are you waiting for, professor?” Type smirked. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys! Thanks for reading <333


End file.
